To No Avail
by MintLeafeon
Summary: It's been a good three months since the guy made himself known to one of them. Ryoma thinks it's about time for both Fuji and Tezuka to realize who else has got feelings for them all. Let's just hope they accept this guy like he and Tezuka accepted Fuji when he made himself known to the two. Wait… what do you mean by that?


**Title: **To No Avail

**Summary:** It's been a good three months since the guy made himself known to one of them. Ryoma thinks it's about time for both Fuji and Tezuka to realize who else has got feelings for them all. Let's just hope they accept this guy like he and Tezuka accepted Fuji when he made himself known to the two. Wait… what do you mean by that?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Are you telling me you haven't told them who I am at all?" a somewhat familiar voice asked as he was sitting on the couch in Ryoma's living room.

Ryoma smirked before nodding his head and handing the other a cup of tea. In the last two years of dating Tezuka and the last year of dating Fuji, he had learned to make a few things in case the other two were too tired to do so. He was in his senior year of middle school, so that meant that the other two were sophomores in high school.

"And you invited me to your house regardless?"

"Perhaps giving them a little surprise will be fine hmm?" Ryoma questioned with a small chuckle.

The other sighed before shaking his head with a small upturn of his lips.

"I saw that," Ryoma commented, pointing at the smirk that was now on his face. "You think it's just as funny to pull this on them as I do."

"Perhaps," the other answered, nodding at Ryoma. "What do you suggest I do then?"

"Well, tomorrow is White Day, so we have all day to prepare for tomorrow," Ryoma answered, glancing at the calendar in the room. "The other two went off today to prepare their own things for White Day apparently even though I didn't get to give them my Valentine's Day gifts on the actual day."

The other frowned before standing up from the couch and walking over to Ryoma, embracing him in a comforting hug. "You'll be able to give them your gifts tomorrow then. It would be better late than never."

Ryoma gave a small smile toward the other before giving him a slight hug. "Come on then. We had better prepare if we want to get everything done perfectly."

"You're starting to sound like Tezuka and Fuji," the other commented with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up S-"

He was cut off by a kiss to the forehead. "Stop talking and let's get started shall we?"

Ryoma pouted a bit before nodding his head with a small smile on his face. "I never would have expected to see this certain side of you considering what happened during my freshman year."

"You never know," the other chuckled slightly. "Life is full of surprises."

"Alright then," Ryoma agreed, pulling the other further into the house to get started with the preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

"What do you think we should get Ryoma?" Fuji questioned, walking through several stores with Tezuka by his side.

"It's hard to pick Syuu," Tezuka answered with a sigh. "Do you think he's expecting it?"

"Probably," Fuji answered, picking up another item off the shelf to look over. "He's smart. He'll figure it out that we are trying to find something for him considering tomorrow is White Day."

"That's true," Tezuka agreed, helping Fuji to reach an item on the top shelf before handing it to the other.

"I just can't decide what to get him. He's got a few necklaces and bracelets already, along with a few pictures from us. Not to mention all of his gifts from his birthday and Christmas… what can we get him?" Fuji questioned, frowning at the items in his hands before putting them back and tugging Tezuka toward another shop. "We have to find something good to make up for Valentine's Day."

"I know we do. We really should make it up to Ryoma. We've been leaving him alone too often while we've been busy with schooling and our families."

"I guess we just forgot that he's our youngest," Fuji said sadly, his eyes opening a bit to stare at the ground. "How could we forget that he needs our attention? He's in his last year of middle school after all."

"I know," Tezuka said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We'll make it up to him. I'm pretty sure that he's forgiven us by now," he tried to reassure the other.

"And if he isn't?"

"If he hadn't forgiven us, then why would he have met us on your early birthday celebration?"

"That's true," Fuji admitted with a sigh. "I'm just worried about whether he's still angry with us or not."

"He can't be angry at anyone for a long time unless someone beats him at something he's good at," Tezuka commented, earning a chuckle as well as a kiss on the cheek from Fuji.

"Let's go find that apology gift shall we?"

Tezuka nodded as Fuji yet again dragged him through the stores. Let's hope they actually found something by the end of the day, or else all that walking would be for nothing...

* * *

"Alright, all set," Ryoma said, wiping an arm over his forehead to get rid of the sweat. "Took a while, but it's all done."

"It's good that Tezuka and Fuji were out all of yesterday and this morning. Thank you for allowing me to stay overnight by the way," the other replied with a small nod of his head.

"Course," Ryoma said, giving a happy smirk at the other. "Nanako was happy to have you. Not to mention my parents were interested in you as well. I don't think they mind you at all, and Karupin certainly doesn't mind you," he said, pointing a finger at the Himalayan cat now purring as she curled around the other's legs.

The other chuckled before reaching down to scratch the cat between the ears before she shot up to Ryoma's room in order to take a cat nap on Ryoma's bed again.

"Shouldn't you get down now?" the other questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He had a point. Ryoma was standing on the back of a couch in order to reach the higher parts of the room for the decoration he wanted to put up.

The two had decorated the room slightly for White Day, covering the room with pictures in several frames. Some were hanging off the wall and some were even hanging down from the ceiling. Not to mention that the two had placed a table in the middle of the room with some freshly cooked food. The food was meant for Fuji, Tezuka, and themselves to eat later on after everything had been fully explained.

"I guess I should," Ryoma commented, looking behind him. "One more picture though."

"Here," the other said, handing the emerald-haired boy the picture frame that he had spotted.

"Thanks," Ryoma said, smiling at him while giving him a peck on the forehead. "For everything you know."

The other just gave him a small smile. "It was my pleasure to help you."

"Even during the New Year's Festival?"

"Yes."

"And during Valentine's Day?"

"Yes."

"And even on Syuu's birthday, you helped me. Why?"

"Isn't it enough to know that I've grown feelings for the three of you, and I don't want to see you hurt?"

Ryoma chuckled before nodding his head. "I can live with that," he said, turning around the hang the picture on a small thread hanging from the ceiling.

Not able to get it, he frowned before turning just slightly in order to reach further out to attach the photo to the string hanging over the table. It was going to be the perfect spot for the picture of everyone at the training camp a few years ago.

"Almost… got it…" Ryoma grunted as he reached forward. Just one more inch and it would be caught on the hook at the end of the string.

"Ryoma! We're home!" someone yelled, nearly slamming the door open happily.

"Whoa!" Ryoma yelped, falling off the couch and toward the table with the picture falling out of his grasp.

Glass shattered on the ground and a loud thump was heard from something hitting the ground. Surprisingly, the sound of clattering dishes was never heard.

"Ryoma!" two people called out worriedly, rushing into the living room and gasping at what they saw in front of them.

They were gasping for two different reasons really. One was because of the slight decoration around the room and the intact food set up on the table in the middle of the room. The second reason was because of what they saw next to the table.

"Ow…" Ryoma groaned, rubbing his head and wincing from the fall. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," the other answered, allowing Ryoma to get off of him and help him up at the same time. "And you? You almost took a nasty fall there."

"I'm alright," Ryoma answered with a sigh as he gave the other a nod of thanks. "What made you two think that it was a good idea to just throw the door open and startle us like that?"

The other two had their eyes wide open at the other person in the room. They had never would have thought that this was the person that Ryoma was talking about.

"Sanada?" the two questioned loudly, staring at the male with confusion.

"Yes," Sanada admitted, noticing the questioning looks on their faces. "I was the one with Ryoma on Valentine's Day and the one to give you that extra present on your early birthday Fuji."

"You're the one that is interested in us?" Tezuka questioned, trying to make sure that he wasn't jumping to conclusions like he had done on Valentine's Day.

"That is correct," Sanada said, noticing Ryoma step close enough to throw an arm around, which he did. "That is… If you wouldn't mind."

Ryoma stared up at the two of them, wondering what they were going to answer. He had already approved on Sanada just based on the events that had been happening ever since New Years. His family approved as well, so the only approval they really needed for Sanada to join the group was Tezuka and Fuji.

The two turned away from Ryoma and Sanada, talking in whispered tones to avoid the two from hearing their discussion.

After several glances back, nods, and shakes of the head, the two turned back toward Ryoma and Sanada, seeming to have made their decision.

There was one thing that the two dark-haired males couldn't help but worry about. Fuji and Tezuka had frowns on their faces…

"I don't think I want to say this," Fuji started off with a sigh. "But I'm afraid to say that I'm sorry…"

"What do you mean, you're sorry!" Ryoma growled, narrowing his eyes as Sanada tightened his arm around Ryoma slightly.


End file.
